El Árbol de los Gusanos
by EriolEloy
Summary: El crimen perfecto no es el que nunca se resuelve, sino el que se resuelve con el culpable equivocado...


Este Fic participa en: El Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito"

del foro 221B Baker Street.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y, son usados para simple entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"El Árbol de los Gusanos…"**

* * *

_Todo hombre es como la Luna; _

_C__on una cara oscura que a nadie enseña.__.._

_Mark Twain_

* * *

De niño ya me gustaba matar gusanos, lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba mucho…

Tenía un amiguito, un morenito huérfano, cuatro años menor, criado por abuelos inmigrantes irlandeses; abundantes motitas té con leche le salpicaban toda la cara. Su nombre era Jim…

Cada tarde, Jimmy y yo, íbamos al basural a cielo abierto a dos cuadras de mí casa, al pie de nuestro árbol favorito. Con palos y nuestras pequeñas manos, escarbábamos entre montículos de barro y pasto hasta hacerles emerger, asustados y aturdidos; retorciéndose, como atormentadas almas en pena; conscientes de su infausto final.

Nos entreteníamos haciéndole un juicio injusto y les dictábamos sentencia. Era muy divertido. Siempre era muy divertido. El filo de un cuchillo era nuestro instrumento de castigo, y nosotros, sus piadosos verdugos…

Una tarde de curiosidad, mi madre asomó detrás de nuestro árbol favorito, para ver que tanto hacíamos escondidos entre los matorrales; ella nos descubrió cazando pajaritos con una honda. Ya saben, las madres tienen ese sexto sentido que les dice: Si tu hijo no hace ruido, apresúrate, que algo malo está haciendo.

La reprimenda pudo ser dulce, pero tratándose de mi madre, no lo fue… nunca lo era…

Con un puñado menos de cabello y la hebilla del cinturón de mi papá marcada en la espalda, aprendí que los animales son como las personas, seres vivos que sufren y tienen sentimientos. Y que, un niño bueno como yo, no debía lastimarlo… Ni animales, ni personas…

_«Eso demuestra un alma cruel,__ Sebastián…»_

_«Cuando sea grande ese Jim será un asesino.» _

_«No te juntes más con él.» _

_«Una manzana podrida pierde a un ciento.»_

Una manzana podrida…

Jimmy… Mí manzanita podrida…

Tenías razón mamá, porque hoy… hoy soy un niño malo, un niño muy malo… y Jimmy también es un niño muy malo…

_«Si sigues siendo su amigo, acabaras por ser igual que él.» _

_«Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres, Sebastián.»_

_«Mejor sólo que mal acompañado…»_

Pero, mi madre nunca me dijo que, todos los adultos ocultaban un lado perverso de su personalidad; está permanece impávida, esperando el incidente, el momento exacto, que la haga emerger, y allí… Allí la magia les sobrevenía…

Pero, aquella noche… Aquella noche, mamá. Si me hubieses visto… No sólo los adultos tiene un lado perverso, mamá…

—"¡La que te parió, pendejo de mierda! ¡Déjà de llorar!"—intente retener el chorro, pero el tibio líquido se abrió paso entre mis piernas, hasta los negros botines que calzaba mi papá; dos zancadas le bastaron para cruzar el zigzagueo de orín y plantarse en frente mío. —"¡¿Décimè dónde están mis cigarros?!"

Yo temblaba, conocía el temperamento de mí papá; no debía llorar -ni orinarme encima-, o la cosa se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban, y para ése instante, yo ya había hecho ambas cosas.

Es imposible pedirle a un niño de diez años, no tenerle miedo a su papá cuando está enojado.

—"¡Sos igual de pelotudo que la puta de tú mamá!"—con una impresionante cachetada mi padre me limpió las lágrimas del rostro; incluso las lágrimas que no había derramado. —"¡Hablá bola de bosta! ¡Hablá y déjà de mariconear de una puta vez! "

La tarde del _incidente_ yo corría con agilidad, por el barro y los charcos de fétida agua estancada; sosteniendo con firmeza su dinero entre mis pequeñas manos. Bajo el cinturón del ruinoso y holgado pantalón vaquero -heredado por algún primo-, llevaba mi pistola de balines de plástico, la abuela me lo había regalado de cumpleaños; era mi juguete favorito, de los pocos que había poseído a lo largo de mi infancia, y me daba cierta seguridad, aunque solo fuera ficticia.

Creciendo en un barrio donde el pan de cada día era ver el futuro de la humanidad, acechando a la vuelta de la esquina, tendido en el suelo con la boca abierta, la lengua fuera y los ojos estúpidos; sentirte seguro era un acto necesario.

A esas alturas de mi vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a las palizas diarias y, de tener suerte, y no me la proporcionara los vándalos del barrio, sin duda alguna, sería mi padre quien luego de un par de cervezas, descargaría toda la frustración acumulada por su viciosa vida sobre mi persona.

Pero, aun siendo emocionalmente vacío, con toda esa ira atesorada contra sí mismo y el universo entero, más su constante indiferencia, le quería; pues, para mi desgracia, aun así era mi padre...

Y la pistola... ¡Ay, la pistola...! Ese era nuestro único nexo, nuestra conexión; la matriz, el símbolo de mutua pertenencia. A esa edad yo le admiraba, quería ser como él; seguro, frío, con la sangre de hielo y el alma de acero, como los héroes de las películas.

Regresando a un principio, comenzaba a llover y no debía tardarme o, papá me golpearía; para no cometer errores repetía una y otra vez en cantaleta la marca de cigarrillos dentro de mi cabeza. Al doblar la esquina, me encontré con los mal vivientes de siempre. El cabeza del grupo me cerró el paso, y yo retrocedí sobresaltado.

Entre cinco matones me cercaron, burlas y empujaron me derribaron al suelo; pero me incorpore, con cierto aire de dignidad me lleve las manos al cinturón de los desvencijados vaqueros. Y desenfunde mi pistola de plástico; aunque sólo un juguete, quería mostrarme peligroso, respetable como mi papá. Pero, en ese entonces, yo no poseía la sangre fría de mi papá…

Entre tres me inmovilizaron, golpearon, patearon, escupieron y quitaron el dinero. En fin, secándome las lágrimas, sólo pude correr de regreso a casa llorando…

—"Pelotudo de mierda, no mereces llamarte hijo mío; ni defenderte solo podes…"—mi papá cogió su billetera del velador y la campera de cuero del armario, se calzó la bufanda y lo guantes; antes de dar el portazo, se giró, me miro a los ojos, y con un profundo desprecio dijo. —"Ahora, lo único que te falta es que además de magdalena y cagón, me salgas marica y, cartón lleno. Ya sos igual que la puta conchuda de mierda ésa de tu mamá."

Extraje del bolsillo delantero la foto de mamá que siempre llevaba conmigo, intente traer algún recuerdo de ella, pero los nervios y la mala memoria no iban bien de la mano; ninguna imagen de ella vino a mí mente.

Entonces llore…y llore…

Llore por horas enteras…

Llore porque lo sabía, ya sabía lo que yo era, y él tenía razón. Lo había descubierto la semana anterior cuando Jimmy me había besado por sorpresa bajo nuestro árbol. Y él también lo sabía… por eso había soltado esas palabras tan crueles. Sabía lo que yo era. Sabía que Jim me gustaba. Sabía que nos habíamos besado. Sabía que a mí me faltaba valor para aceptar lo que realmente era…

Luego de un rato de aflicción, tuve una idea. Saldría en busca de esos matones y le demostraría a mi papá que era un hombre de la peor calaña; justo como él, digno de ser hijo suyo. Aunque me molieran a golpes, los enfrentaría, lo haría como lo hacían los hombres de verdad, desenfundaría mi pistola y no me temblaría el pulso.

Fui al armario de papá, una silla sin fondo y el cajón de madera en desuso me sirvieron de apoyo; estirándome cuanto pude busque a tientas hasta encontrarla, la pequeña caja azul; jamás la olvidaría, su recuerdo quedaría marcado en mi cabeza por el resto de los años venideros. La tomé con cuidado entre mis temblorosas manos, y espere a que dieran las doce...

La luna estaba en lo más alto, y a lo lejos se oía latir el seco ladrido de perros. Ni bien el ruido de la calle cesó, me escabullí por la mampara de la cocina y surgí como fiel bastardo de la noche, fundiéndome en la oscuridad…

Entre la maleza del baldío cerca de mi casa me escondí. Mi única compañía del tenue parpadear de la farola, que iluminaba el camino de tierra; agradecido por los elevados yuyales.

Espere alrededor de una hora, hora y media, tal vez un poco má el sueño comenzaba a ganarme terreno sobre el agotamiento emocional de la tarde, les vi...

Allí estaba el cabecilla y su séquito de zombies idiotas; zigzagueando al caminar, riendo de sin sentido, como una pandilla de monos descerebrados. Borrachos y drogados hasta las orejas.

Recuerdo que, en instante fue en el que me incorpore, me llevé las manos al cinturón, y al mejor estilo del lejano oeste desenfunde la pistola; tal como le había visto hacer a los vaqueros de la televisión.

El cabecilla se río. ¿Quién no lo haría? ¿Yo mismo me burlaría? Incluso, a veces lo hago con el simple recuerdo; imaguinense, ver a un esquelético mocoso en plena madrugada tiritando, más pálido que una hoja de papel, apuntando con su juguete de plástico a un grupo de maleantes en la sombría callejuela de un baldío.

Seguro, sin miramientos se burlaron de mí.

—"Mira aquí, pendejo."— me dijo con sorna.—"Te tengo un regalito para vos..."—y extrayendo del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pequeño bulto, lo abrió ante mis incrédulos ojos de infante, y tiró al callejón, varios trozos de carne que rodaron por el suelo. Eran de un color morado, casi ennegrecidos. —"Llévaselos a tu viejo, y decile que los conservé como un recuerdito mío..."

Los ojos se me desorbitaron de terror al ver los calcinados dedos de mí papá yacer en la tierra; comprendí completamente frenético, que ese era el momento exacto en que debía actuar. Sin dilación disparé, vaciando por completo el cargador; sin miedo, sin titubeos, sin escrúpulo, sin piedad… como solo un verdadero hombre puede hacerlo.

La primera bala penetró la rótula, destruyendo buena parte del hueso, e incrédulo el cabecilla cayó sosteniéndose la rodilla. El segundo tiro, resbaló del cañón, y le dio en el estómago; el proyectil se abrió camino por sus entrañas, despedazó la carne. La tercera, le ingresó en el cráneo y le voló parte del parietal; expulsándole el globo ocular. Los sesos le cayeron como una estela, tiñendo de rojo la tierra. El cuarto tiro se desvió y mató a uno de sus acólitos; la bala le penetró en el pecho, alojándose en el corazón.

El resto de la pandilla simplemente huyó despavorida…

Y yo me quede allí, con la pistola en alto, tiritándome entre las pequeñas manos; el charco de sangre manchándome los pequeños pies desnudos.

Ay, si mi madre me hubiera visto. No es lo mismo matar un gusano que un hombre… Aunque ese hombre, no sean nada más que asqueroso gusano…

Al siguiente día Jimmy y yo jugábamos ha atinarle piedritas a la gata preñada del vecino, cuando de pronto, se oyó el soniquete de una sirena y, estirándose sobre la medianera la gata bostezo, y tras sacudir las orejas, regreso de un salto a su hogar.

A los pocos minutos la policía acometió en nuestro hogar, e introdujo entre empujones y porrazos a mi papá en un patrullero; un oficial sacó del interior de la casa el arma del delito envuelta en plástico.

Con timidez vacilante recuerdo haberme acerque al patrullero, con Jim pegado a mí espalda, tiritando como gelatina, y con cierto aire inocente en la mirada, le pregunte al oficial en su interior. —"Señor... ¿mi papá se portó mal? ¿Se lo van a llevar a la cárcel...?"

El hombre nos dirigió una mirada evaluadora, y negó con debilidad; sonriéndonos estiro su mano, peinando la maraña de pelo en mi cabeza. Supongo que el hombre sintió lastima de mí, ya que bajo todo ese aspecto sucio y desvalido, resaltaba la carencia absoluta de un cuidado materno.

—"... No sé niño, pero esas son cosas de grandes, ¿por qué no se van a jugar por ahí...?"—me dijo con voz suave, casi apática, y sin embargo profunda, casi ronca.

Un rato más tarde, el patrullero, los oficiales y mi papá, doblaron en el callejón de la esquina y, esa fue la última vez que los vi... pero, la imagen me quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria.

En fin, de alguna extraña manera me sentía invadido por una profunda sensación de alivio, yo únicamente había obedecido a mi instinto, a la ley de la naturaleza; la cual dictaminaba matar o morir. Al día siguiente, después de que la abuela asistiera a mi tutela, Jim y yo marchamos al terreno baldío en donde jugábamos cada tarde, sentándonos bajo la sombra del árbol de los gusanos.

Sobre la tibia tierra en donde yacían los restos de mi mamá; papá me había obligado a enterrarlos ahí, después de que sus quejidos me despertaran en plena madrugada, y su sangre vertida por el suelo, me empapara los pies descalzos.

_«Por fin termino, mamá…_

_Papá, ya no volverá a lastimarnos…»_

—"¿En qué piensas, Seb…?"— preguntó Jimmy recostando en mí regazó, con los ojos mansos y pardos, fijos en el cielo.

—"Le dije que caería, Jim, se lo prometí…"—le había contestado, deslizando los dedos por sus oscuros cabellos, y cerrando los ojos.

—"A tu mamá…"

—"Ajá… recuerda, Jim, el enemigo más peligroso, es aquel al que nadie le teme y, que la mejor forma de arreglar un error, es haciendo que otro lo cometa… papá me lo enseño…"

—"Pero, él está en la cárcel."

—"Precisamente por eso, Jim…lo peligroso no son las acciones, sino los motivos que te llevan a pensar en que puedes justificarlas."

—"¿Siempre alguien tiene que caer, Seb?"

—"Siempre, Jim… siempre…lo más peligroso de la ira es que te da el valor de hacer aquello que más daños puede hacerle a los que amas…"

Ay, mamá, sí supieras que quien cazaba pajaritos con una honda y mataba gusanos era yo, y no Jimmy… yo tu manzana podrida del cajón. Por mi culpa, Jimmy se estropeo. Su alma pura y delicada se oscureció…

En lo más profundo de ser, su corazón inocente se ocultó.

No debes dejar que se apodere de ti, Jimmy. No seas como yo, no te dejes corromper. Nunca te dejara vivir sin él, sin el odio, la envidia, el temor, sin las lágrimas… Todo lo que escondes muere… si no lo dejas ver la luz…y la maldad te consumirá, Jim…Te consumirá hasta dejarte vacío, hueco…

Guarda tu corazón puro con mucho cuidado, es lo único que te hace especial, Jim… el ángel que vive en tu interior… yo lo protegeré… Ese será mi pagó por un pecado, que me llevara toda una vida pagar… _  
_

_«Después de todo, __papá__ y yo no éramos tan diferentes…_

_A__l fin y al cabo, ambos estábamos hecho__s__ del mismo barro._

_Porque yo,__también tengo gusanos en el estómago…»_

* * *

—"El gobierno de la araña, que todo, todo lo daña…sigue la locura, sigue el traqueteo… la trampa es segura…"— Jim apoyó su nuca contra el pecho de Sebastián, su voz era aguda y cantarina. — "¡Ay, qué suerte oscura, qué horrible maraña la que teje la araña!"

—"La guerra, la guerra, empieza porque en los palacios de Irlanda gobierna una vil araña…"—canturreó Sebastián, sosteniendo un cigarrillo que moría lentamente sobre el borde de la bañera.

De repente, Jim soltó una risita chillona e infantil, que pronto se agrieto en una violenta carcajada, cortándole el aliento. Sacudiendo los hombros. Sebastián embozó una media sonrisa, exhalando humo de golpe. Ponto, los dos colapsaron en un ataque de risa histérica.

—"¿Qué tramas, Jimmy?"— dijo con vos cariñosa, persuasiva, con un toque de sensual. Dándole un pequeño beso juguetón en la mandíbula para luego morderla.

—"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Seb."— Jim lo besó, un beso llenó de pasión, de locura salvaje, pero con ligeras muestras de amor. Un beso digno de su personalidad. —"Sólo estoy pensando en nuestro siguiente movimiento…"

—"¿Te refieres a Holmes?"— dijo acariciándole pecho.

—"Ahora que ha hecho pública su resurrección de entre los muertos…"—Sebastia apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniéndose de decir lo que estaba pensando. —"Creo que va siendo hora de reanudar nuestro jueguito…"—dijo acunando el pálido rostro de su amante entre sus manos. —"Qué opinas Seb, ¿quieres salir a jugar con Sherlock? "

Como única respuesta obtuvo un bufido y Jimmy se rio de él; pasándole la lengua por sobre los labios, al ver que su compañera le exhibía la suya con un gesto infantil.

_«__U__n corazón oscuro, puede engañar a cualquiera, pero yo voy a hacer que esa oscurida__d__, se vaya poco a poco aclarando. Porque, yo mismo fui quien le salpicó con mi propia vileza. _

_Con la sangre maldita que corría por mis venas, _

_que atormentaba mi cabeza.__»_

—"Quemaré y arrancaré tu corazón, Sherlock; te quemaré y arrancaré el corazón; le quemaré y arrancaré el corazón, Seb… veré sus ceniza esparcidas por todo Londres…prepárate, porque será muy, muy divertido… "


End file.
